A widespread used TN (Twisted Nematic) liquid crystal has a response speed of ten to several tens of milliseconds with respect to an applied voltage. The response speed suddenly becomes slow in halftone display having a different number of gradation levels and may reach a value close to one hundred milliseconds. Hence, when moving image display (60 images/second) is performed on a liquid crystal display device using a TN liquid crystal, an image is blurred because liquid crystal molecules cannot fully operate, and thus, the TN liquid crystal is not suitable for use to perform multimedia moving image display.
In view of this, a liquid crystal display device using a ferroelectric liquid crystal or antiferroelectric liquid crystal which has spontaneous polarization and a response speed of as fast as several tens to several hundreds of microseconds with respect to an applied voltage, has been put to practical use. When such a liquid crystal which enables a fast response is used, a voltage to be applied to each pixel is controlled by a switching element such as a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) or an MIM (Metal Insulator Metal) and polarization of liquid crystal molecules is completed in a short period of time, whereby excellent moving image display is made possible. A liquid crystal display device is proposed that drives an active drive type liquid crystal panel having switching elements such as TFTs or MIMs provided thereto and having a ferroelectric liquid crystal or antiferroelectric liquid crystal filled therein (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 2681528
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent No. 3403114